transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Consequences
Railcraft Entrance(#11398Rt) - Castle Decepticon A dimly lit, empty room, save for the rather vicious looking Titan class Decepticon standing guard. Down a ladder, a small rail craft sits on a glowing track which eventually vanishes into the absolute dark of the tunnel it runs through... if it's not there, perhaps you can summon a +railcar? Malevolent Serpent slithers about, relentlessly searching for its prey, and it's not very picky about what (or who) its prey is. <'Decepticon'> Cyclonus says, "Blast Off, report to Castle Decepticon at once." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "... Understood." Malevolent Serpent hisses irritably at Cyclonus merely for existing. A small escort of Seekers had been waiting for Blast Off in the hangar towards the top of Castle Decepticon's tower, befitting of the Aerospace Captain's rank and station. "This way, Captain," one had said, and from there they had marched to the ground floor of the castle with some urgency- after Cyclonus was not a mech to keep waiting. Through the guardhouse, past the grizzled and 'bearded' chief of the guards, clutching his axe irritatedly at all of the morning's traffic. Two of the Seekers move to the end of the guardhouse, entering a code to activate the heavy blast door on the floor, pistons creaking and steaming to life as it opens. One of the seekers had gestured for Blast Off, even as the long hiss of the serpent haunting the grounds could be heard echoing below. "Cyclonus is waiting, Captain." Malevolent Serpent curls up in a corner and naps, a still-wriggling lump in its midsection representing its last meal. Blast Off is always a bit uneasy being summoned by the higher echelons of Decepticon rank and order... the closer he gets to Galvatron, the more uncomfortable he is, and Cyclonus is pretty darn close. But he does his best not to show any of this, merely looking calm and aloof as the Seekers greet and escort him as is deserving of someone of his station. Violet optics watch the heavy blast door as it opens, and again Blast off hopes he's not being summoned for surprise galv-cannoning... but so far.... so good. Then there's a hiss of a serpent, and Blast Off DOES look around at that noise... but again, not much to do but enter and hope for the best... and try to look as dignified as usual as he does so. Head is high... but alert. Not far behind Blast Off, and similarly escorted, Discord walks with confidence. He has nothing to fear afterall, if he has done anything to offend Cyclonus then justice will be given and all will be right with the world. So 'not far behind' is he that Discord is soon walking right behind Blaster Off, mostly as he didn't have to wait for doors to open since they just never closed. Discord salutes Blast Off as he catches up with the Combaticon, while continuing to walk alongside "Sir." Malevolent Serpent strikes randomly at a passing drone. Despite its screams and struggles, the unfortunate drone slowly disappears down the huge gullet. Cyclonus stands beside the railcar station, lit only by the temporary work lights of the cavern. The serpent is a constant presence, though it stays just out of sight by design. At the base of the ladder, a hulking titan class Decepticon glares at the two new arrivals. Cyclonus' voice breaks the heavy silence of the cavern: "Glaive. Leave us." The one mech army guarding gives a nod, and begins her patrol down the rail tunnel. Cyclonus watches her go, speaking to his new arrivals. "At the other end of this tunnel, Tarn. A city that is ours by right of creation, yet not a city we hold." Blast Off raises an optic ridge at Discord as he comes alongside, but gives him a small nod as the other Con addresses him respectfully. But his main attention transfers to the serpent swallowing the drone, and again he just tries not to think about that too much. The Combaticon spots Cyclonus and walks towards him, then stops a distance away and bows his head respectfully. Gotta keep proper appearances here, after all. He listens, watches the immense Decepticon leave, and the moment Cyclonus mentions Tarn his optics glint with interest. "Indeed. A city I have been working to reclaim. I and a few others have been setting up a rebellion there... the place is ripe for it, after all." And of course, as a former Renegade Decepticon, anything ripe for rebellion is right up his alley, though he's not going to deliberately bring up that little aspect of his past of course.... Coming to a stop in front of Cyclonus, Discord gives Galvatrons right hand mech a perfect salute as he stands at attention. Mentally he reviews every scrap of information on the city of Tarn, which he was already considering turning his talents towards. As Blast Off comments on his own efforts, Discord nods, speaking up himself, "I was planning on turning my own attention to aiding in freeing Tarn of the tyranny of the Autobot occupation." He looks at Blast Off, "Indeed I would be honoured if I could be of any assistance to Captain Blast Off in his efforts." He turns back to wait for Cyclonus' response. Cyclonus turns finally, silver half horn glinting in the spotlights. Lit from below, the shadows play at giving his face a rather ghoulish skull effect. "This will be a task you share, to bring Tarn back to the Empire with the CHilling Fury of our Unbreakable Emperor and Lord." He gestures to the rail tunnel. "I bring you here to remind you of the consequences should you fail. We have risked much in linking the heart of the Empire to Tarn. Prime can not and will not discover that link, nor use it to his advantage." Blast Off turns to look at Discord. "Indeed?" He asks, making a note to look into the Decepticon's files. Then he shifts attnetion back to Cyclonus, nodding. "It will be my honor to do so." He glances down the tunnel. "So... we are running supplies to Tarn through there? If I am to lead this charge, I will need all relevent information concerning our operations and efforts so far." He looks again at Discord. "And what are specific skills, then? ...Why does Tarn call to you?" Nodding at the senior Decepticon present, Discord responds, "It will be my privilege to aid in returning Tarn to it's proper place within the Empire." He turns to Blast Off, a Decepticon who Discord is already well read up on, and well aware of his history with the Empire. However there is no malice in Discords voice as he responds, afterall Blast Off is now his superior, and thus deserving of respect. "Sir. My skills are in creating and targetting insurgencies, in ensuring that the chaotic and unlawful governments that oppose the Empire face the wrath of their own citizens. And of ensuring that appropriate information is released to inform the masses of the righteousness of the Decepticon cause, and the inevitability of Lord Galvatrons ascension to rule over all, as is just and right." The heavy clanging steps of Glaive can be heard returning from down the tunnel, a soft glow illumating the tunnel from her head lamp. Cyclonus continues. "The Autobots will be predictable in their attempts to pacify Tarn. New leadership. Offering political voice to the people, even as they train security forces to pacify. They see but a few bad wires in a circuitboard, unable to fathom that an entire city would rise in the name of the Decepticons. It will be their undoing. See to that." He nods towards the ladder. "That is all." Malevolent Serpent coils and raises itself to sway hypnotically, staring hungrily at Discord as its tongue flickers in and out. Blast Off 's optic raises again as he listens to Discord, though this time it's in interest. "...Indeed. I think you shall be perfectly suited for this operation, then. I shall update you on anything missing from your own files and look forward to working with you. It is in stirring up that rebellion, that outrage, and encouraging the people of Tarn to revolt, that we shall create chaos and confusion. The Autofools will discover that the more they try to tighten their grip, the more that city shall slip right through their fingers..." He listens to Cyclonus and nods again. "Ahh... I see. No matter, you are absolutely correct, of course, and we shall prevail." Another, deeper, nod of the head. "I shall do exactly that." Nodding in agreement with Blast Off, Discord turns and salutes Cyclonus once more as the latter makes clear the meeting is over. Glaive takes her original position at the base of the ladder. One gets the impression that she could recycle both Blast Off and Discord with a minimal amount of effort if she was given the orders. At least she'll be here, holding the line if the conenction between Tarn and Helex were discovered. Cyclonus activates his antigravs as the blast door reopens, ascending to the guardhouse above. Blast Off watches Cyclonus leave, then nods to Discord and exits the area as well.... not having any desire to remain very near that serpent if I can help it. But he actually feels pretty good... this is looking promising, and perhaps his goal of liberating Tarn will come to be in short order. Regardless of anyone else's help, he will certainly consider it a personal victory if he can pull this off... and of /course/ he can pull this off, he's Blast Off!!! Ample ego intact, he flies off. You have already used up your +noms for the week. Malevolent Serpent curls up in a corner and naps, a still-wriggling lump in its midsection representing its last meal.